


Denial of Feelings

by orphan_account



Series: 221B Headcanons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Drugs, Gen, Self-Destruction, Sherlock being a depressing bugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being called 'freak' does affect Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet to go along with a peice of art: http://mayhembee.deviantart.com/#/d51j6ag

Being called 'Freak' does affect Sherlock Holmes, though he would rather pretend it didn't. You see, in his mind palace there’s a box, small, tightly shut. He keeps it closed, because there are feelings locked away and he would rather ignore them, stay as the utter sociopath he thinks it would be easier to be...

Sometimes, there is no choice. One insignificant comment goes too far, and it's all too much to cope with, and those feelings will overflow. All the hurt, everything from those who call him 'freak', call him 'broken' or 'twisted', and it overwhelms him. For a man who spends his whole life trying to be the sociopath, trying to be above human, this is disturbing. It’s the small things that make him feel vulnerable.

So he avoids thinking about it, takes drugs to make his thoughts stop racing or carves blood-slicked words into his own flesh. He does feel better, for a while. He can get the lid back on the box; stop caring until the cycle starts anew.

The worst part is that no one knows, or is close enough to realise this is far from the truth - He thinks that no one cares.

He hopes he is wrong, just this once. He hopes that they are wrong, but on occasion he cannot help but believe.


End file.
